Kaiba Smut
by Dimothyxx
Summary: One-shot fic featuring SetoxOC. Literally what it says on the tin: it's just Kaiba smut! Ava tries to get Kaiba to help her and her friends (Yugi's group) defeat the villain, Kaiba refuses, anger builds, tempers are lost, sex ensues hehe. It's quite intense, so... just a warning. Yugiohfan101, there's a special AN in here for you!


**A/N: My first Seto Kaiba fic. Hmm... I don't know what made me write this. I suppose Seto is just sexy in his own way. I dunno, I think I was looking at those straps he has on his arms and legs when in his Battle City get-up, and this just came to mind lol I hope you enjoy it, and please, please, please R&R I absolutely love reading them! :D**

**xxxx**

**PS. Yugiohfan101, I have written a grovelling apology in the footer AN of this fic just for you.**

* * *

"For the last time - I am _not_ going to go and help that little pack of runts you call friends! Now leave my sight immediately, or I'll be forced to call security to kick you out of my building."

He turned away from her and started walking back towards his desk.

"Erghhhhhh! Seto, come on!" Ava growled at him in frustration "Believe me, I wouldn't have wasted my time coming all the way over here to fight with you unless there was no other way to defeat this guy!"

She paced up and down his office trying to rid herself of some of the anger he was building up inside her, but to little avail.

He paused mid-step and turned his head to the side, glaring at her through the corner of this eye.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"What?"

"'Seto'."

"Why? It's your name!?" She gave him that 'WTF' look. His facial expression fell and quickly turned to one of annoyance.

"Because..." he began. He turned his body round once more and started to slowly make his way towards her, using his gait to try and assert dominance over this small, stubborn creature "... that name is reserved only for the people I love, and since you don't qualify - " he leaned down into her face and scowled at her big hazel eyes with his deep blue ones "- Don't. Call. Me. That."

But this didn't intimidate her, she scowled right back.

"What? So only Mokuba is allowed to call you 'Seto'?!"

"Yes."

They were standing nose to nose.

"That. Is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

He narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"Last chance before security. Get. Out."

He turned his back to her once more and walked away, composing himself as he did so.

_'How does she always get under my skin?'_ he wondered _'I'm so good at keeping calm around everyone else, yet when I talk - nay - argue with __**her**__, she always manages to piss me off!'_

She scowled at him before she too turned to leave "Fucking asshole." she said loud enough for him to hear. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you call me?!" he hissed, now pissed.

"You heard me." she snapped as she reached the door and started opening it.

In a flash he was there with her. He slammed the door shut in front of her and quickly pinned her to the wall adjacent. Her arms were at right angles beside her, her wrists held either side of her head by Kaiba's strong hands. His eyes meeting hers in a fit of fury.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you call me something unpleasant. But for your sake, I'm going give you a chance to either take back, or correct your statement. So, which is it going to be?" he snarled in her face, trying to intimidate her.

_'This. Every god-damned time we fight: this. But she's really pissed me off this time - I've had a fucking stressful day and I did not need __**her**__ coming in here and disrespecting me. Kid's got nerve!'_

"Oooh, I'm so scared! What're gonna do, fire me?" she mocked him.

His eyes widened in surprise and rage.

"Watch yourself. I asked you a question." he spat through gritted teeth.

_'Oh, she's got 'something' alright. 'Nerve' doesn't even begin to cover it! Why the fuck isn't she feeling intimidated?! And why the hell do I feel so damned turned on right now?! Little hell cats like her aren't even my type; I prefer the submissive types - 'Yes, Mr Kaiba', 'Of course, Mr Kaiba', 'Anything for you, Mr Kaiba!' - at least with them I have control. That's definitely not what it's going to be like with her...'_

"Or what?" she challenged

_'Then again, this could be fun...'_ he thought. Kaiba could feel his tightening. _'Time to put that smart mouth to better use.'_

"This."

He violently pressed his lips to hers, his hands fervently grabbing the base of her neck and back, pulling her closer to him, crushing her in his arms. She kissed back just as torridly, her now free hands wrapped themselves in his hair, her fingers twisting and knotting themselves in that finely sculpted mass of brown.

One of her hands slid over his shoulder and down his back, clawing at his sexy Battle City jacket. He broke away, releasing a throaty growling sound that had been building up since their tongues first started their fight for dominance.

He suddenly grabbed her firmly by the hips and pulled them to his body. Ava let out a moan of pleasure as he started work on her neck; kissing, sucking, biting. He slammed her back hard into the wall.

"Ahh!" she gasped, pain mixing itself with pleasure at the rough gesture. "Shiiit!" she breathed; a smile on her face as she felt him on her neck.

They worked together; Kaiba slid her up the wall, while Ava pulled herself up, to get themselves aligned to the right level. Once there, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her with his hands, which were clawing her thighs, and his crotch, which was pressed against hers. They kissed roughly once more.

Her hands worked themselves through his hair again, her fingers like claws, lightly digging themselves in his scalp as they ran through. At one point they stopped travelling and made a fist around the clump of hair currently in her palm: pulling and stretching the hairs in their roots slowly; releasing feelings of pain through Kaiba's scalp, which were turned into pleasure by the heat of the situation. With a simple flex of her wrist she made his head jerk back and Ava began mirroring his earlier actions down his trachea, but gentler. He let out another throaty growl, the vibrations of which made Ava smile. She released his hair and he went back to her lips, swollen from all of the stimulation.

Kaiba pulled the two of them away from the wall. Ava tightened her legs around his waist, while he snaked his arm around her back to substitute the support that the wall had been providing and started walking towards his desk, kissing all the way.

Once there, he sat her down on one of the corners, while she started to remove his belt. He quickly leaned over her body; the movement pressed Ava's trousers to her sex, sending a small wave of pleasure running through her.

"Ahh...mmm..."

She couldn't help but moan. This made Kaiba smile, he enjoyed hearing those noises, knowing that he was the one in control, and responsible for them. He swiftly brushed all of the paperwork and gadgetry that had been cluttering his desk onto the floor with one hand and re-adjusted Ava to a more comfortable got back to work on his belt (she _had_ been interrupted).

At that moment Kaiba decided that it was time to get that vest-top off of her and started pulling. However, in his haste he ripped the fabric off of her back instead.

"The fuck, Kaiba?!" she yelled "That was my favourite one as well!" she hit him. Hard. In the ribs.

"Shut up, I can buy you a new one." he said dismissively and pulled back

"Urgh!" she grumbled stroppily at him. He shrugged off his coat and took off his shirt.

"It made my boobs look bigger!" she muttered to herself, and shoved his shoulder when he leaned in again. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her, slamming it down on the desk. He did likewise with the other and then held both of her wrists down with one hand.

"Ow!"

He ignored her. The new angle Ava found herself in forced her chest to puff out, which made Kaiba smirk.

"Speaking of boobs..." he flashed a wicked smile and leaned down and started kissing them. Occasionally he'd let his teeth graze the surface which would result in quiet 'Mmm'-ing and 'Ahh'-ing from Ava, while he worked on her bra clasp with his free hand.

Despite her hands being restrained, her legs were not, and so Ava kicked off her shoes and got rid of her socks (yes, using only her feet). By that time Kaiba had already finished with the bra and it lay there on top of Ava's wrists, which were still trapped in Kaiba's vice-like grip.

She started massaging the large bulge in his trousers with her feet, making Kaiba release her wrists and grab her ankles. He stopped his oral assault on her breasts and moved both of her ankles into his left hand. He then jerked that left arm to the side, twisting Ava round, using her bum as the pivot. He leaned into her face, so they were just inches apart - kept there by Seto's free hand which was pressed into her back.

"Talented with your feet, I see."

"Since I was little I could pick up rolls of pennies with them." she replied with a sly grin, wiggling her eyebrows at his expression.

"Is that so?" he pressed her closer to his face still until her breath caught as she felt his hand on the inside of her thighs, and still climbing. She quickly reached for his hand, but had her wrists captured once more, and hoisted above her. She was spun back to her original position and then slammed down onto the hard desk, with nothing to break her fall.

"Argh!" she groaned in pain

"That was for calling me 'Seto' earlier." he smiled sneakily at her.

"But it's your na...HAME...!" she cried as he quickly removed her trousers and panties in one move, leaving her surprised and panting, while he took off his own.

"You know, I have talents too. Except mine are with my hands." he purred seductively, his face now only centimetres away from her's.

"Oh good, I... th-thought you were going to say that your m-mind was your talent for a minute theh-hare. I didn't particularly feel like corr-rr-rr-ecting youu-uu." she attempted sneering at him, but she couldn't quite concentrate with his hand still slowly making its way up her thighs, and the strong feeling of his cock growing longer and harder against the side of her thigh.

He tightened his grip on her wrists, which he still held restrained in place above her head, and pulled up slightly. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to deal with the pain the stretching was inflicting. He smirked at her reaction.

"So what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically, his hand still sliding up her thigh all the while, causing her breathing to become shallow and irregular. He looked intensely at her face; at her expressions, at the wanting look in her eyes as he was performing his slow torment, taking pleasure in the knowledge that he was the one causing all of these blissful feelings that are building up inside her. The knowledge that he was the one in control.

When his fingers brushed against the outer side of her vaginal lips he had to use his shoulder to control Ava's mid torso, which had bucked upwards as she arched her back in response to his touch.

"O-OH!"

"You're so wet already..." he purred as two of his fingers entered her vagina, needing no additional lubrication. He slowly began moving them back and forth, withdrawing and inserting. She wriggled underneath him, her body urging him to pleasure her faster but, of course, he didn't; he just kept going at that same slow pace, admiring her small body and the way it begged him for more. At one point she couldn't take it any more.

"SETO!" she cried, pleading for him to increase the speed

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

"You!" she answered quickly "I want you. In me. Fast."

"Fast, huh?" he teased, his fingers lightly brushing her clitoris.

"Yuh-ye-e-e-ss!" she whimpered and pulled against her restraints (his hand). He smiled wickedly against her ear

"Okay." he stood up straight, releasing her, and thrust his fully erect cock in her. He thrust his hips backwards and forwards. Quick, sharp, hard, _fast_.

He did that so quickly that she had no time to react. All that she could do was just lie there on the table, trying to find something to hold onto while the tension in her pelvis built up, and up and up, forcing her to become tighter and tighter around his cock.

"Argh" Kaiba groaned through gritted teeth at the feeling of her tightening around him "Come for me, baby." he commanded her.

That was enough for her. She released all of that built up tension which sent waves of pleasure running through every inch of her body. "AHHH!" She pulled herself up slightly and grabbed onto Seto's arms and dug her nails in to his skin to try and cope with the ripples of aftershock making their way through her. Seto started thrusting his hips once more. He leaned in and placed his forehead onto hers, staring intently up at her eyes, both of their mouths were open, breathing heavily. She placed one of her hands onto the back of his neck, the other still on his arm, and pulled, even though his face could not get any closer. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth still wide open, her breathing still quick and shallow and she could feel the initial stages of climax beginning to build up again.

"Open your eyes." he commanded. She tried, but she couldn't. "I said..." he grabbed a bit of her hair at the back, close to the roots "...open your eyes!" He pulled. The shock caused her eyelids to spring wide open and she started into his deep, sea blue eyes, the intensity of his stare causing the tension to build up even quicker

"Oh my G-o-o-o-d-d-d-d!" she gasped and shut her eyes tight again as Kaiba continued pounding into her with unfaltering stamina.

He let out a throaty growl (which turned her on even more) before he said "Come here." and slid his hands beneath her gluteal fold and picked her up. Her arms immediately wrapped themselves around his neck, as he started fucking her in the air. Up and down, up and down, gravity forcing him deeper inside of her than laying down ever could. Every time he slid her up his length, he'd 'drop' her down again, impaling her on his long, hard member and allowing her to feel the full length of his impressive shaft.

"Shi-i-i-i-t!" "Shhhhittt!" they both moaned together. Ava could feel herself climbing higher and higher, tightening around him once again. She was completely leaning back, holding onto Kaiba's neck for dear life as he continued the sweet torture, making her breasts bounce up and down along with the rhythm Seto had decided upon. He could see them, oh how he wanted to touch them, to squeeze them, to lick every inch of them, to suck on the nipples. '_Enough_' he thought. He stopped thrusting and quickly laid her down on the floor, his hands and his mouth doing everything they wanted to her breasts, while her hands started knotting themselves in his hair again as she leaned her head back against the floor in pleasure and banged it slightly.

Once more she could feel herself tighten more and more around his forceful cock, getting closer and closer to her climax. A rough pinch on her nipple from Seto's teeth had her nearly topple over the edge.

"I'm going to cum!" she breathed harshly, preparing herself

"No you're not." he whispered in her ear and pulled out. He leaned back, sitting on his legs, leaving her confused, limp and gasping for more. Once she could vocalise more than just grunts and moans she questioned him:

"What're *gasp* you doing?!" she hissed and launched herself at him, knocking him onto his back and holding his arms down by his forearms. She straddled his waist and moved both of his arms into one of her hands. It was quite a challenge as their diameter was so much bigger than her hand span, but she managed... clumsily enough. With her free hand she took hold of his cock and positioned it below her and slid back on, revelling in the fullness that it brought. Kaiba also smiled lustfully at her and leaned his head back as he felt her warm, tight pussy surround his rigid throbbing member.

She began moving herself up and down quickly, with her hands on his chest, trying to get as close to to Kaiba's speed as possible. It was so pleasurable, she rolled her eyes back under her eyelids and in turn rolled her head backwards. This released Kaiba's hands and he reached up for her breasts which were bouncing once more.

However she stopped him and leaned her body on top of his, pushing his arms up above his head at the same time, until she came face to face with him. She smiled seductively and planted soft butterfly kissed up his jawline until she got to his earlobe, which she bit down on. Hard.

"AH!" he yelled in pain and quickly freed himself of her grasp and turned them both over. She wasted no time in reversing the positions back again and continued kissing and (gently) nipping up and down his neck, resulting in moans of pleasure from the man beneath her - which aroused her even more. She could feel herself nearly there and she laid her body on top of his, leaned up against his ear for the final few thrusts...

"No you don't." he said and sat up and pulled her off of him, resulting in an outburst of protests from Ava

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, please, pleasee! Why? Why're you doing this?! PLEASE!" she struggled in his arms, trying to find some sort of stimulation to finish what had been started twice now, but he only restrained her more tightly.

"This is your punishment for calling me names." he said slyly "You call me names, you don't get to come."

She squirmed in his grasp, moaning in frustration

"How does it feel?" he teased. He reached down with one hand and started stimulating her clitoris "Being so close..." and stopped right before she orgasmed "...and yet so far."

She fought against him more, squirming to try and get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He continued tormenting her, every time he'd stop just before she was able to achieve that blissful sensation, leaving her a limp and weak wreck. Each time making her believe that he **was** going to go all the way, only to leave her in fits of sensitiveness. After the second time though, she'd had enough.

"OKAY!" she yelled "ENOUGH!" he stopped and smirked at her "You've had your fun! You've taught me my 'lesson', now stop!"

"Why would I stop? It's so much fun torturing you." he smiled his sly smile once more. She thought for a second.

"Well, wouldn't it be even more fun to just fuck me hard? Fuck me left, right and centre? Penetrate my tight pussy and feel me come for you?" she saw his eyes darken with lust and carried on "Fuck me so hard that I'm left gagging for more and screaming out your name?" she raised a seductive eyebrow and stared at him, biting her lip for good measure.

His eyes trailed down to her mouth and saw the gesture. He licked his own lips in response. His eyes shot back up to hers and he smiled when he saw the smouldering gaze they held. He leaned toward her slowly until he was about 30 centimetres from her face.

"Very well." he said simply. She smiled widely and latched her lips onto his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her back and waist in response and laid down on top of her kissing her back just as forcefully. She broke the kiss a moment later and started caressing his neck and chest with her lips.

"However..." he began "...this time I don't think it's your pussy that's going to be fucked." he moved down and scooped her head up in his hands, he started deep into her eyes and whispered "It's your ass."

Her eyes widened, but before she could do anything about it, he'd flipped her over and got her on her elbows and knees in front of him, restraining her in that position with one arm. He looked at her cheeks with admiration and then at the tiny entrance between them. It had been well lubricated by the cum that had dripped onto it from the earlier... affliction. He slid one finger in and held it there for a moment as she adjusted to the new sensation. Once she was ready he started moving it back and forth, sliding in another finger after a while and scissoring them to try and widen the entrance. All this stimulation resulting in all sorts of moans and cries from Ava which, inadvertently, made Kaiba's cock twitch; waiting in anticipation until Kaiba deemed her ready enough.

Eventually he decided that that time had come (even though she really could've done with a little bit more) and withdrew his fingers for them only to be replaced with his big, long, twitching cock. She moaned as her tight anus got stretched, which turned him on more. He once again waited until she had adjusted to him and started thrusting in and out of her. The first two or three thrusts were relatively slow, but then he started pounding into her. The sound of their skin slapping together could be heard (eliciting even more feelings of pleasure from both of them), his balls striking her exposed clitoris, helping her reach her climax even faster.

"You wanted hard? You got it hard, baby!" he called from gritted teeth "Oh, you got it so hard!" he increased the tempo, making her weak. She started slipping forward, her elbows no longer able to support her at their 90° stand. The change in position, bringing Seto deeper and deeper into her, hitting that bundle of nerves that made her see stars. She couldn't take the pressure any longer and so she let go; finally falling over the edge of the built up tension inside her and calling out the other's name in a fit of pleasure.

"FUCK!" he grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as her already tight hole tightened around him even more, but he didn't stop. He kept on going, thrusting more and more into her, feeling the beginning of his own climax. More thrusts, more tension and soon she couldn't stop herself from coming again.

"UH, SETO!" she cried as she clawed at the floor, unable to find anything to steady her trembling, twitching hands.

"Ahhhh!" Seto grunted again as he got closer to his own release. He stopped thrusting momentarily to pick her up and carry her towards the glass wall overlooking the city. He slammed her against the glass and continued to fuck her forcefully from behind. Fear rushed to Ava as she hit the glass. Adrenaline pumping itself throughout her veins at the thought of falling out of the window. She tried screaming but the sound got twisted and mixed in her throat with the primal cries from being fucked so forcefully. The resulting noise was one that she'd never made before, and neither was it one that Kaiba had ever heard. But God was it erotic, and Kaiba only had to thrust his hips a few more times for Ava to find her release once more, calling out his name again.

"NYAGHH... SETO!" This was enough for him to reach his climax too, stilling as he came inside her, leaning forward and pressing his full weight onto her, crushing her against the glass.

"GOD, AVA!"

Once he'd released every last drop of himself inside of her he backed them away from the window and collapsed onto his desk chair with Ava still on top of him. They both let their heads drop backwards as they panted from exhaustion and smiled contented grins from their 'love making' session. Seto's hands were wrapped around Ava's torso and she played with his fingers while they both tried to catch their breath.

"God, that was good!" Seto exclaimed as he leaned forward and kissed the shoulder in front of him. He heard a happy "Mmm" in reply.

"Well, you're still in me, so I guess it's still good" she grinned back lazily at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mmm, that's true, isn't it?" she smiled cheekily at her and started to sway his hips from left to right sending waves of pleasure through her. She breathed in sharply through her nose which made him smile and he stopped.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere here?" she asked and he nodded towards one of the doors in the room.

"Ahh." she said. She rolled her head towards him "I'm gonna go clean up, okay?"

"Sure."

He slid her off of himself and she quickly placed a finger in her ass and squeezed the, up till now, relaxed muscles to prevent leaking. She made her way over to the door and opened it but just before she closed it behind her she poked her head out the side and called to Kaiba.

"Seto!"

He smiled lazily at her before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he saw her take THAT finger and place it in her mouth and suck on it with a mischievous wink before disappearing behind the door and locking it shut. His breathing became heavy again and his cock twitched at the memory as he tried to calm himself down.

When she'd finished it was his turn to go and clean up. He started making his way over to the bathroom as she went around the room dressing herself in her discarded clothes. She decided that she was going to use Seto's shirt as her own, since hers was lying in two on the floor.

"So are you gonna come and help us now?" she asked him casually

"Nope." he said just as casually

She rolled her eyes and tutted slightly.

"Dickhead." she muttered quietly under her breath. Seto paused at the door.

"What did you call me?"

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that! It's exactly what the title says; just pure, Kaiba smut hehe ;D Please R&R! :)**

**To: Yugiohfan101**

**I am SO SORRY about not updating TFTCB in so long! I know you want 'moar' but I've just got so much school-work right now it's unbelievable! My first exam is in less than a fortnight and I've been UltraMegaSuperBusy revising for that and the 4 others. It's especially important that I ace this first one as it's a resit as well! Ahh! I haven't quite finished Chapter 5 of TFTCB yet but I will when I've got the time. Please, please, please understand! Please don't get your hopes up just because I've uploaded this. This is just a 'short', in-between-y thing that just kinda came to me. These probably aren't going to happen again until the end of June. I'll start updating regularly again after that, so look for it then, but please don't wait for anything for this or next month. Again, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry! Please enjoy the smut I have written above (unless if you're not into this kind of thing, in which case: fluff will arrive at the end of June (maybe beginning of July)).**

**Byeeee!**


End file.
